its a nice day for a white wedding?
by duckmadgirl
Summary: Kate and mike are planning their wedding. between dress shopping and being crash sailed can they make things work so the day goes off with out a hitch
1. Chapter 1

Kate stood in front of the mirror. The dressing rooms were dimly lit. She turned to the side examining the dress. Looking down it didn't look right. Sighing she pulled back the curtain. She lifted up the skirts and walked out in to the brighter part of the shop. The mirror was much larger and she could see the full picture of the dress she was in.

"Kate! You look beautiful" a middle aged woman behind her cried "I think this may be the dress" she clapped her hands in excitement

Nav, Bomber and Bird who had also accompanied her as her friends and bridesmaids all looked at each other. This dress was awful and did nothing for Kate

Looking in the mirror. The larger full length mirror and the brighter lights made the dress look much worse. The neck was high. Way too high and was old fashioned and lacey. It had full length sleeves, the bodice was unflattering and it had a huge hooped skirt that came out on the hips.

"oh its perfect" she rolled her eyes

"your being sarcastic again aren't you Kate" the woman

"oh what could have possibly gave the game away mum" Kate added

"Kate! Don't be so rude"

"wouldn't dream of it" Kate muttered under her breath.

The next dress another one of her mothers pics was also hideous, again with a high neck, long sleeves with a capped over sleeve at the shoulder and frills all the way down the skirt. it looked like it belonged in some dodgy budget 80's movie.

Nav poked her head round the curtain to see what was taking so long and couldn't contain her laughter. "Kate... that is..." she snorted "that is one ugly dress"

"tell me about it" Kate Sighed "can you go see if there is something from this centaury please."

Nav ducked out from under the curtain and returned 20 minuets later holding a long flowing dress. Taking it out of the covers she put it on. This one was a lot better than the others. This was a Grecian looking dress it had a short bodice that was all ruched and the skirt fell from under the bust. She walked out of the changing rooms being careful not to fall over the skirts. Being in the navy since she was 18 meant she had little practice in waring formal dresses. Standing on the pedestal to get a better look.

"so ... what do you think" she asked turning to face everyone

"ummm... its ... well its better than the last one ..." Bird began but melted in to a whisper

"I sense a but coming on here" Kate grinned

"well its not really you" Nav said cursing her self for the choice she had made. It had looked fab on the rails.

"it looks more like a sun dress or beach dress than a wedding dress." Bomber stated standing up and began leafing through the rails trying to find something.

"I think the first one since you were rude enough not to show us the last one" her mum said with a air of arrogance

"mum I am getting married in the tropics, not 18th century England" Kate stepped down and headed back to the changing room. The assistent helped her in to another dress. This one had a tight bodice with the skirt and the skirt flowed from the waist. It had ruffle detail that formed an asymmetric sleeve. She walked out to show the others. She looked in the mirror before turning to face the others. It still wasnt the 'one' but it was the best one she tried on that day.

"no. No way" Kates mum called out "That is wholly inappropriate. It is way too low cut and it shows too much"

Biting her tongue. Kate wanted to stamp her foot like a toddler. "mum I am not buying or wearing a dress like that" knowing which dress her mum was on about.

"but Katie you looked so pretty in that dress it was lovely" her mum continues

Kate turned and stalked back to the changing rooms "yeah if I was on stage in the King and I" she muttered under her breath. She returned 5 minutes later dressed in her jeans and t-shirt. Thanking the shop assistent she picked up her bag from Nav before walking out.

"so your not going to get that dress..." her mum questioned

"I shall get married in my combats and boots if you don't stop" Kate huffed

Nav and bomber stood behind Kate trying not to laugh. Knowing Kate she would just to annoy her mum and they had only met the woman 3 hours ago.

"well there is no need to be like that. There are plenty of other shops we can try" her mum responded

"mum it will have to be another day..."

"I return to Fremantle tonight and I don't know when I shall be able to come back east"

"oh. That's okay" Kate tried to sound dismayed and hide her delight. "I have more than enough help" she looked over to Bomber, Nav and Bird.

Returning home Kate dumped her Keys in the bowl by the door.

"hey" she smiled walking in to the kitchen.

Mike was stood at the hob. "how was dress shopping?" he asked

"awful. My mum wanted me to get this revolting dress. High neck long sleeves and a huge skirt and I mean huge. The skirt would have needed its own venue" she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of water and poured a glass.

"well I would love to have seen you in that" mike grinned

"it was horrendous.." Kate started and realised where mikes mind was going "hey"

"so I take it you didn't find a dress then" mike asked

"no and thankfully my mother is on a plane back to Fremantle tonight so all is well." She was interrupted by her mobile ringing. "Kate McGregor..." she sighed hanging up the phone she turned to mike.

"crash sailed?" he guessed

"yeah 0600 tomorrow"

"the Navy it really has no sense of timing. How long?" mike pulled Kate in his arms.

"no idea. Guess I will when I see Knocker tomorrow at NAVCOM"

Kate sighed this was the last thing she needed why did knocker always seem to crash sail Hammersley or her for that matter. She has just over 10 weeks to get a dress for her wedding and they still had to find a venue for the ceremony. Everything they had seen so far didn't seem right or had the right vibe.

When she left the next morning Mike was still asleep. Slipping out of the bed so not to wake him. She kissed him softly on his cheek before heading to Hammersley. Knocker had bailed on her instead sending the information to Nikki who was now the XO of Hammersley. They were heading to assist with the clear up and search for missing people after the recent cyclone that had swept across the northern tip of Queensland. With this being their mission then they could be there for anything from 24 hours to several weeks. Kate just prayed that it would be a short patrol.

**so hope you enjoy. I know most people think that Kate doesn't speak to family but I like the idea of this that she just tolerates her mum. please let me know what you think and enjoy. **

**Duckmadgirl xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hammersley had been tasked with assisting with clean up operations following Cyclone Kate that had hit Thursday Island. The Category 3 storm had swept across the northern tip of Queensland. The winds hit more than 120 mph and they were sailing right in to the path of the storm. Which made the ship feel more like a roller-coaster rather than a war ship. It meant although Hammersley was capable of 25 knots Kate was reluctant to push past 12 knots on fear of broaching the ship and sending it to the bottom of the Coral Sea. Sadly at this speed it meant that it would take 2 days for the 500 mile trip.

Yawning she looked down at her watch they had left cairns 5 hours ago but it felt like much longer with the storm. Everyone was nervous it was a fierce storm and one of the highest winds that they had sailed in to but Kate had faith in the crew. She mostly had old timers that knew Hammersley. She had asked for several members of the 'old crew' so she had familiar faces with most of the crew involved in the terror attack posting off. Buffer had returned along, 2-dads had also stayed onboard (Kate was unsure weather to be pleased or not at this ) she had also made Nikki the XO of Hammersley as well as navigation officer. Bomber had returned along with Bird agreeing to stay on. Bomber had since been promoted to petty officer and was the ships medic. (she took it in memory of swain as no one could replace him) they also had Robert stay on Hammersley as the Radio officer.

The skies were dark and grey with storm clouds the lightning ripping the skies open as if Thor him self was seeking revenge for someone displeasing the gods. Normally Kate loved storms, watching the clouds roll in up the coast and waves crashing against the rocks. It was not however any fun when on a 300 ton, multi billion dollar war ship.

"Ma'am" arm appeared over her shoulder with a large cup of coffee in the hand.

Turning Kate saw Bird standing behind her, also offering some chocolate cake as well.

"thanks Bird" She smiled taking the cup and sipping the coffee instantly it made her feel better. Looking at the charts she could see they were just of 'No Name Reef'. They were making good time despite the storm but they still had several hundred miles left to go.

"Ma'am weather reports just in" RO handed her a sheet of paper. Checking it through so she could see what they were up against she handed it to Nav, so she could plot a appropriate course if need be.

"and Captain Flynn is on the sat phone for you" RO continued.

"thanks RO patch it through my cabin will you." She stepped down off the chair "Nav you have the ship"

"aye ma'am navigator has the ship" Nikki smiled

Walking down to her cabin she shut the door so she had some privacy. It was one of the first things she had learnt on the patrol boats was privacy was heard to come by. She was also glad for the alone time even if it was just for 5 minuets.

Picking up the phone she listened as RO patched it through.

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor I was just checking in making sure everything is okay" Mikes voice came down the phone

"well Sir, not bad just feels like we are riding a least we are following the storm. Anyway I have a question. Why didn't you pull rank on knocker and get her to send Kingston out?"

"because...Damn why didn't I think of that" mike answered sarcastically

"well maybe because I have the brains in this relationship" Kate teased

Mike laughed "anyway I also have some news I think I may have us the perfect venue for the ceremony"

"oh where?" Kate asked excitedly

"all in good time. I have a few things I need to confirm and then I shall let you know"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Covering the mic on the phone she turned ""yeah" she called

2-dads opened the door. "sorry Ma'am but Nav has asked you come to the bridge she says its urgent" he smiled.

"right I will be up in a minuet."

As soon as 2-dads left she turned her attention back to the phone. "I've got to go talk soon"

"I'll email you the details" he called as Kate hung up. "fair winds Kate and stay safe please" he whispered in to nothing

Kate walked on to the bridge "Nav whats the problem?" she asked

"we have a Mayday come through. Approximately 25 clicks east of our position."

"any other vassals that are closer to assist?" she asked already knowing the answer the answer. Only a mad man would be out at sea in this weather.

"no Ma'am" Nav replied

Kate sighed "okay let them know we are on our way. RO inform NAVCOM we are dealing with a mayday situation. Steer starboard 10 revolutions 1-5-0-0."

The vessel they were heading to assist, the M.V Pacific glory had reported engine troubles and that they were taking on water. She was surprised when they arrived at the co-ordinates given that they weren't dealing with a trawler or container ship as she had expected when she heard the name. But a pleasure cruiser out of Townsville.

"what sort of idiot goes out on a pleasure cruiser when a cat' 3 cyclone has been forecast then sails right in to its path?" Nav asked looking at Kate "well apart from the navy" she added smiling.

"Bravo-8-2 this is Charlie 8-2 whats the situation like buffer?" Kate called over the radio

"Charlie 8-2 its taking on water fast and she is going down like the titanic recommend we bring these clowns aboard and take to the nearest port."

"roger Bravo 8-2" Kate sighed "RO get me NAVCOM I will take in my cabin. Nav Set course for the nearest port please."

"Ma'am, the nearest port we can get in to is... cairns" she melted in to a whisper

"oh Knocker will be pleased" Kate rolled her eyes. "guess they will have to send some one else out to Thursday island."

**A/N the Pacific Glory was a real ship that sank of the coast of the isles of white in England in the mid 60's. anyway let me know what you think and please leave a review **

**Duckmadgirl x **


	3. Chapter 3

It was after dark when Hammersley arrived back in Cairns. They had been out all of 15 hours and as Kate predicted Commander White wasnt happy with them and had ordered Kate into NAVCOM as soon as they docked.

Walking through the Glass atrium of NAVCOM, Kate felt a wave of nerves. She had no idea as why she had been ordered in to Commander White's office, they had done nothing wrong in fact they had done everything right. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the office door.

"Ah Lieutenant Commander McGregor come in please" Maxine forced a polite smile

"Ma'am" Kate stood in front of the desk.

"I want to know why you returned to Cairns when you were given clear orders to head to Thursday Island?"

"we responded to a Mayday call..."

"yes 25 kilometres of your course" Maxine cut her off

" unfortunate. But we were the only vessel in the area"

"but you still should have been much further north"

Kate swallowed back her anger. This was unfair. "the swell was hard to deal with. I didn't want to push Hammersley and risk sinking or capsizing her. I put the safety of my crew first" she was trying to defend her self

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor that is just pitiful. Hammersley is a 300 ton war ship I think she can cope with a little rain, and I am sure if you waited some one a little closer would have responded" Maxine was sticking the knife in.

"only a mad man would have been out in a force 3 cyclone in that area it is full of hidden reefs that is what caused the yacht to crash in the first place. We did wait and no responce came through. We gave assistance a duty of care to give that assistance no matter what." Kates protests fell on deaf ears

"I don't want to hear it. You clearly disobeyed orders. Hammersley will sail at first light and head for Thursday island at best speed"

"Ma'am" Kate smiled through gritted teeth. It seemed that she was always picking on the Hammersley

She walked out of Commander Whites office and let out a silent but frustrated scream. She felt annoyed more than anything. She couldn't understand why Maxine was doing this as she never had a problem with Hammersley when Mike was CO. Heading out she left via Mikes office. Looking through the window she was dismayed to see he wasnt at his desk. Guessing he had already left for the evening she herself turned to leave.

"Kate?!" he walked up behind her. "what are you doing back. I thought you would be bobbing along the coral sea"

"oh nice to see you too Sir" Kate smiled reaching up to kiss him

"that's not what I meant and you know that"

"I know. We had to rescue 3 idiots who went out in a yacht in this weather and drove it up on to a reef. Then knocker halls me in here to have a go at me for not going straight to Thursday island"

"Do you want me to have a word?" Mike asked concerned

"NO!" Kate shot back horrified "I mean no. I don't want people to think that I cant cope and need to go running to my higher ranking fiancée every time my CO has a go and says something I don't like"

"if your sure. So how long you in port for?" mike asked

"till first light. I swear she gives Hammersley all the crap jobs and crash sails us on purpose because I am CO and I Though Coonawarra was closer" Kate let out a frustrated sigh.

"I thought you had learnt to go where the navy sent you and learned to like it" mike grinned

"the Navy yes, Knocker on the other hand I swear she is doing this out of spite"

"So do you have time for a bite to eat or a drink? Mike asked

"I had better get back to Hammersley. I need to make sure everything is in order before we sail tomorrow. I am sorry."

Kate flopped down on her rack back on Hammersley. She had ordered a refuelling for first thing and checked with Bomber and Bird that they had enough medical supplies and food retrospectively which thankfully they did.

There was a knock on the door

"yeah" she called

Nav opened the door carrying a bowl with a baked potato and some salad as well as a brew.

"thought you may want this" she smiled

"thanks Nav " Kate tried to smile back at her friend

"everything okay.? What did commander white want?" Nav asked sitting on the desk chair

"to ask why we responded to the mayday and returned to port. Oh and she wants us out at first light back to Thursday Island"

"what did mike say?" Kate asked

"he asked if I wanted him to talk to her. Which I don't it will just add fuel to the fire and make her think I cant cope with being CO if I cant even take a dressing down from my CO"

"well its good that he cares"

"yeah. Can you inform the rest of the crew the bad news and that we are back to Thursday island tomorrow."

"sure" Nav squeezed Kates shoulder "at least the cyclone has been downgraded

"thanks Nikki"

Kate lay back on her rack she had so much left to sort out and arrange and on top of that she didn't know how long they would be stuck up on Thursday Island. She would just have to grin and bear it they wouldn't be the only members of the armed services and usually the army did most of the graft they were usually just the suppliers and taxis for materials as it was eaiser to get those in by sea than road. She just prayed that they wouldn't be stuck there for too long.

**so I have made a few tweeks to the last chapter because of some slight errors. anyway I hope you enjoy please let me know what you think. duckmadgirl x **


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2 weeks before Hammersley returned to Cairns and the past fortnight had been long and draining both physically and mentally. Not only had they been tasked with clear up operations on Thursday Island, but Knocker had then sent through further details for them to assist on the surrounding islands that had been affected as well. The actual clear up wasnt that hard in theory it was mainly moving the fallen trees and debris but the receding flood waters and mud made the job 100 times worse. The waters left more debris than before or washed it down in to areas they had just cleared and the mud was thick and oozing. If you stood still for too long then you would sink and end up looking like the monster from the deep.

Kate opened the front door glad to be at home finally. They had docked several hours ago but Knocker wanted a immediate report and had kept Kate in NAVCOM for several hours wanting every little detail of the deployment. Kate including details of when everyone used the bathroom what the call of nature was but she valued her career too much.

Dumping her sea bag in the hall she would sort it out later. Right now all she wanted was a hot shower and to sleep. Sitting down on the sofa the house was deathly quiet meaning mike must still be at NAVCOM. Curling up in the corner she hoped he wouldn't be long. Yawning she fought with her heavy eyelids battling with the oncoming of sleep.

She awoke several hours later to find mike sat smiling at her.

"good morning sleeping beauty" he grinned

Pushing herself upright she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "hey what time is it?" she asked

"just gone 1900" he said softly

"when did you get back" she gave a little yawn stretching out

"not long ago" he brushed a stray hair from her face

"why didn't wake me?"

"you looked so peaceful and from what I understand you had a tough time out there and with Maxine when you got back"

"yeah the mud was awful I don't know if the stains will come out of my combats. Not that you can see them that well" she smiled sliding in to mikes open arms.

"what did Maxine want?" mike asked

"so did you get that venue sorted?" she asked changing the subject. She was on shore leave for a few days and didn't want to talk about work or Maxine.

"yeah. Its a amazing little place on the water with superb views of the harbour perfect for us..." he looked down Kate had fallen asleep on his chest. Slowly he edged off the sofa. Picking up the throw off the back of the armchair next to them he covered Kates shoulders. Planting a kiss on her head he watched as she stirred but didn't wake, before turning the light off and heading upstairs.

The following morning Kate awoke and it took her several moments to realise she had fallen asleep down stairs . stretching out sleeping on a small 2 seater sofa was never a good idea. Mike was already up and cooking breakfast.

"morning" he looked up from the stove and turning to face her

"morning" she walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Inhaling he smelt of his usual aftershave. She had missed him over the last two weeks. "something smells good" she tried to look around him to see what he had been cooking.

"take a seat its almost ready" he smiled spooning what he had cooked on to plates

Kate sat at the breakfast bar and mike placed a plate in front of her with what looked like scrambled eggs. She could also make out tomatoes mushrooms bacon sausage and red onions. "err Mike not to seem ungrateful but what is this?" she asked pushing the concoction around her plate with her fork.

"it was suppose to be a breakfast omelette but it kind of stuck to the pan. I am calling this scrambled omelette" mike said placing a rack of toast and a pot of coffee in between the two of them.

"okay" Kate said still unsure of what was I front of her. Tentatively she scooped some of the eggs on to a piece of the toast. Bracing herself she took a nervous bite. Chewing it slowly she swallowed. "if I die then I will come back and shoot you" Kate smiled playfully

Mike laughed tucking in to his own plate.

Kate took another bite. "this aint that bad Flynn" Kate smiled taking a sip of coffee.

"so I thought we could go see that venue I found." Mike smiled clearing the plates away.

"sounds good. Just let me get changed first" Kate looked down at her creased white shore uniform. Sleeping in it did not make a good look. Heading up stairs. " wont be long" she smiled at him

She returned half a hour later having showered and changed in to her civvies. "ready" she called from the bottom step.

"yeah" mike pulled out a blindfold

"umm whats that's for" Kate asked

"so the surprise isn't ruined" mike smiled easing it over her head "how many fingers" he asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"no idea" she sighed "guessing you have booked this place then as I cant see it"

"yup" mike lead her out and helped her out of the house and in to the car. Helping her in to the front seat he went round to the drivers side and did up the belt.

"you okay" he asked

"not really but do I have a choice" Kate asked sarcastically

"no" mike looked over at her grinning.

not being able to see made Kate rely on her hearing. She heard mike put the car in to gear and reverse off the drive and on to the road.

"cant you just tell me where we are going. Or at least let me see" she huffed. It was one of the things she didn't like. Not knowing or being able to see where she was going.

"no because I would like it to be a surprise" mike glanced over. Even with her eyes covered he could tell she was getting frustrated and annoyed.

"mike where are we going" Kate went to remove the blindfold

"there no knowing in where we are going. And no peeking" he looked over at Kate again.

Kate had been trying figure out where they were heading but with mikes constant change in direction and being blindfolded had put her mental compass in disarray. The only thing she did know was that the venue was by the water.

A hour after they had set off the car came to a stop and Kate heard mike switch off the engine.

"okay we are here" mike called

"finally" Kate went to remove the blindfold

"ah not so fast" mike scalded jokingly. "and I need you to put these on" he held up a pair of ear defenders.

Reaching out Kate tried to feel at what mike was on about. She then felt him place something over her ears.

"seriously!" she shouted frowning from behind her blindfold. She didn't realise she was talking so loud. Now she was seriously on high alert with two of the main senses she used she was really on edge with not knowing where she was or what mike was planning. She felt her door open and mikes hands guide her out. They walked along several passage ways.

Mike lifted up one of the ear flaps "okay were here" he whispered in to her ear.

Kate pulled off the ear defenders and blindfold. Blinking it took a few seconds for her to realise where they were. Looking up in front of her, her face fell.

"Hammersley" she called. looking over at Mike

**so for those noting about Maxine. yes she is being mean in the hopes that Kate will put in for a transfer and get sent across country and mike will stay in cairns (so she can have him) hope you enjoy please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hammersley" Kate asked again still in shock. "you want US to get married on Hammersley?"

"why not?" Mike asked.

Kate shook her head half smiling . It was clear that he had no idea on how to plan a wedding. "Because..." she began "do I really have to spell it out" she sighed

"whats wrong with Hammersley?" he asked seeing that Kate was getting annoyed.

"err its where I work." She stated as if it was obvious turning to look at him

Mike placed a finger under her chin lifting her face so they were looking in to each others eyes. "I know" he smiled "its also where I realised leaving you 10 years ago at Watsons Bay was the biggest mistake of my life." He leaned in kissing her softly.

She was truly moved by this. It was actually quite romantic in one way. She had spent 5 years telling her self to get over him and forget him but her heart never quite moved on. When she saw that she was posted on his ship her heart skipped a beat

"you have really thought about this haven't you." She wrapped her arms around him.

"of course" he smiled planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Kate pulled away slightly looking up suddenly worried. "how did you manage this though. And what about knocker. If you turn Hammersley in to a wedding chapel on the water it will be another thing she will use against me"

"Didn't I tell you I was promoted to captain" he joked grinning

Kate hit him playfully on the arm. "Mike I am serious she hates me for some reason"

"okay. I wrote to the admiral and asked permission he agreed. He's a old romantic at heart. And as for commander white don't worry if she says something then I will pull rank on her" he smiled

Kate still looked unsure but accepted mikes word. "and have you sorted out a reception venue then Captain amazing" she smiled as they headed to words the car.

"well I had a idea as your asking. What about a Barbeque beach Party on Kewarra beach with everyone then me ,you, the brides maids and grooms men and our parents all go out for a meal the following day once we have the legal bit sorted."

"that actually isn't a bad idea" she smiled "I am guessing that the food will be SCRAN"

"what else" mike looked over to her. "you are okay with all of this?" he asked

"of course. Its romantic and brilliant. Now all I need is a dress" she smiled

It took less than a third of the time it took for them to get to the port for them to get home. On account that they went the most straight forward way home. After a relatively nice start to the morning the storm had turned inland. Dark grey clouds rolled up the beach and heavy rains bounced off any surface. The rest of the day was spent curled up on the sofa watching movies. Kates choice was P.S I love you.

Kate looked over at Mike. He had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"you okay there?" she asked trying not to laugh handing him a tissue. She hadn't expected him to cry at a chick flic.

"fine" he smiled weakly. Dabbing at his eyes with the tissue. "it just makes you think. I don't know what I would do if I was faced with leaving you. I don't know if I could"

Kate leaned in to his arms placing a hand on his cheek. "your a soppy old romantic at heart " she smiled kissing him.

"less of the old thank you very much"

"I cant help it if your going grey" she grinned.

"I thought you liked the going slightly grey type" he looked at her

" I did...when I was at ADFA" her eyes glinting with mischief

"oh is that right; well Lieutenant commander we shall just have to change that" he grinned pushing her gently back on to the sofa stifling her giggles with kisses.

The following morning the sun had returned streaming through the drapes covering the window. Kate pushed herself up on to her pillows looking over to where mike was lay still dozing. Looking over her shoulder she could see the alarm clock and see it was still early. Falling back against the pillows she leaned in to mike resting her head on his chest dozing back of in to a light sleep.

Both awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. Mike stirred reaching over to the cabinet on his side of the bed.

"leave it" murmured kissing his bare shoulder

"I cant" he looked at the caller ID, "its NAVCOM, it might be important" he said looking at Kates face. Sitting upright he pressed the answer button. "mike Flynn..."

Kate rested her chin on his shoulder trying to tease him back under the covers but was shrugged off.

"Okay I shall see you later bye" he finished

"what was it then?" Kate asked as he had spent a good 10 minuets on the phone

"just Max asking if we could meet. She is worried about Ryan and wants some back up" he slid out of the covers heading towards the en suite

"so your just going running to her. I thought we were going to spend the day together since I have only had less than 4 days ashore in the past 6 weeks" Kate spoke coldly she hated this and the way it made her sound but he seemed to everything for Maxine and he outranked her.

"oh come on Kate! His my son and max sounded desperate" he called. When Kate didn't respond he walked off towards the bathroom.

Kate lay back on her pillows. She heard the shower switch on and the rush of the water. If mike could go off then so could she. Picking up her phone she sent a group message to Nav, Bomber and Bird asking if they could meet her in town to hopefully find a dress and also find bridesmaids dresses. All three replied with in minuets saying that was alright and they could meet up.

Mike returned 10 minuets later with a towel around his waist.

"so you going to do anything today?" mike asked

"meeting Nav bird and bomber. Going dress hunting" she replied dryly still cheesed off at him.

"look I shall be a few hours tops then we have the rest of the day just the two of us." He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, we can go for something to eat then back hear and maybe we can have a rematch of last night?" he added winked

"find" she sighed "I hope Ryan is okay" she added. He was Right Ryan was his son and would soon be her step-son she would never wish anything bad to happen to him. It just meant that Maxine was apart of their lives weather she liked it or not.

**so I hope you enjoy. I think the next chapter will show mike at NAVCOM with Maxine and what happens but also Kate confiding in her Girl-friends. please let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Mike walked through the atrium of NAVCOM. Stepping out of the lift he walked through the corridors towards Maxine's office. Knocking on the door he walked through.

"Mike" she smiled. Surprised that he actually turned up and with out Kate.

"Max" he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "so whats up with Ryan" he turned the picture of a baby-faced 15 year old round that Maxine kept on her desk. It was 5 years old but she still kept it close.

"I don't know. He wont talk to me. He has been really distant of late " she dabbed her eyes with a tissue "will you talk to him" she asked

"sure" mike smiled "was there anything else?" he asked noticing that Maxine was holding back on something.

"can we go get a coffee there Is something else I need to talk to you about."

Looking at his watch "sure" he smiled opening the office door.

Kate walked in to the little café where she had arranged to meet the others. Ordering a pot of earl grey tea she found a quiet brightly lit table in the corner. She poured a cup and waited for the others. Nikki was the first to arrive. Hugging her friend she ordered a coffee and sat down opposite Kate.

"I thought you and Mike would have been spending the day together. We only have a few days leave left"

"so did I" Kate sighed

"so what happened" Nav asked

"Maxine called first thing She wanted to talk about Ryan."

"whats wrong with Ryan?" Nav was now puzzled

"I don't actually know. I don't know if she said on the phone or if she did Mike didn't say. But he couldn't leave fast enough" Kate forced a smile trying not to break down. "I don't know. I don't trust her. Have you noticed the last few times we were crash sailed both Kingston and Launceston were in port, and Kingston was first on call for notice for sea. I swear she is after Mike or trying to make me leave Cairns or both"

"I wouldn't worry Kate" Nav took a sip of her drink. "he loves you anyone can see that." She hugged her friend

Kate looked down at the Diamond and Aquamarine ring that sat on her left hand. "I know its just I can feel that she is up to something and I hate the way it is making me. I bet I sound like a right cow at the moment"

They were soon joined by Bomber and Bird.

"so are we going shopping or what?" bomber asked watching the others finish their drinks

"Jess have you spoke to Ryan lately, I know you were friends when he was posted to Hammersley"

"yeah spoke to him last week when he was in Melbourne. Why?"

"oh no reason in particular Commander White was just worried about him that's all. Right I think the dress shop is down here" she pointed down a little side street after looking at the map on her phone.

Mike carried a tray with 2 coffees on over to the tiny table Maxine had chosen. It was in the corner and out of sight. He placed a cup in front of each of them.

"so what else did you want to talk about?" he asked tipping sugar in to his coffee

"don't marry Kate" she said

"excuse me" mike almost choked on his coffee

"you cant marry her. There is somethings you don't know"

"like what" mike sighed

" like 10 years ago when she was on a course at HMAS Watson she had a brief affair with one of the lecturers, her tutor. She was a midshipman and the tutor was a lieutenant. From what I understand it ended badly but not long after that she made promotion to sub-lieutenant."

"and" mike was speechless he knew rumours had gone round about him but it was only a 'blond student' mentioned.

"mike I am your friend I am trying to look out for you. She is obviously using you to move up the ladder. Didn't she once state she wanted to be chief of Navy"

"we don't have any secrets and how would that work I am only captain and that hardly is going to make a difference to the promotions board" mike tried to remain calm. "did your fountain of information tell you the name of this tutor she supposedly had the affair with?"

"no but..."

"it was me. I met Kate at Watsons bay and we did have a relationship but I ended it because she was brilliant and I knew she could fly high. I left her with out saying goodbye and broke her heart. When she was posted on Hammersley 5 years ago I couldn't believe my luck I had a chance to make amends"

"it was you..." Maxine stammered

"yes it was me. Now if you pull a stunt this again then I will have no hesitation in pulling rank. Friend or not is that understood"

"yes ... .Sir" Maxine replied

Kate drew back the curtain of the changing room and walked out in to the main area of the shop, where the others were sat. She was In a simple white satin ball gown. It hugged her figure and came out at the waist in a full skirt. There was blue banding across the top of the bodice that then ran down the back in the laces and round the train.

Turning she faced the others "so what do you think?" she asked

"its beautiful Kate" bomber and Bird declared in unison

"Mike is going to be blown away. You look amazing" Nav smiled

Turning back to the mirror Kate stared at her reflection. It wouldn't have been the sort of dress she would have choose. A massive Cinderella ball gown but it suited her. "I think this is the dress" she announced smiling

**so these events are happening at the same time. hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think **


	7. Chapter 7

Kate arrived home after dress shopping with the girls, it had been a productive day as they had also managed to find the perfect bridesmaids dresses in a little retro boutique. They were Navy blue to match the coloured banding on Kates gown. They had a tight bodice with a flared skirt that came out from the waist, they were 1950's in style. The perfect dress for a wedding on board a navy ship.

Dumping her bags in the hall she walked in to the living room. The house was quiet and empty. Mike must have still been at NAVCOM although he had said he would only be a few hours, she had heard nothing as he had promised to call once he had finished but failed. She tried calling him but it rang to voicemail. Hanging up with out leaving a message as he never checked them anyway she walked in to the kitchen and pulled out 2 pans to cook herself some supper, she wasnt going to wait for him. Putting pasta in one she let that come to the boil. She raided the fridge to see what was in there and found a fair few veggies. Chopping them she threw them in the frying pan with some garlic and stirred the vegetables through the cooked pasta.

Sitting at the table she poured her self a glass of wine. She was annoyed more than anything as he usually called if he was held up or going to be late. She only had one more night ashore before going on a 2 week patrol of around the coral sea.

She was just putting her bowl in the sink when her phone rang. Grabbing it off the side she juggled trying to answer before it was cut off.

"Hello, Mike?" she called down the line

"Kate? Its Jess"

"oh Jess" Kates voice fell "how can I help?

"I was wondering if Ryan was okay after what you said earlier I was worried"

"I don't know. Mike isn't back. As soon as I know I will let you know" Kate replied

"thank you Ma'am"

As soon as Jess had rang off Kate tried calling Mike again, this time the call was cut short before going to voice mail. She waited up for as long as she could but at around midnight the 'on shore' side of her body clock was telling her it was time to hit the sheets.

Having turned the lights out she was just heading up the stairs when the front door opened and mike walked through. She heard his keys hit the glass bowl. Heading back down the stairs she watched as mike walked past and in to the kitchen.

"so your alive then" Kate called to him standing in the entrance to the open plan kitchen

"Kate your still up" mike looked surprised

"of course how could I go to bed let alone sleep when my fiancé is AWOL. I've been calling you"

"sorry my phone was on silent"

"so what up with Ryan then?" Kate asked

"I don't know Maxine didn't go in to details" he replied walking up the stairs

"so where have you been all this time. You cant have spent 12 hours finding out that there is nothing wrong with Ryan" she followed him

"not now Kate" he snapped rubbing his brow "I had to sort somethings out at NAVCOM"

"a call would have been nice so I knew you were okay. What happened at NAVCOM then" Kate asked in to silence. "what happened. What did Knocker say..."

He sighed, not really wanting to tell her as she was already sure Maxine was after her blood and this could make it worse but he knew Kate wouldn't let it lie. " she asked no she told me not to marry you. She found out about Watsons bay and tried to use that implying that you were only sleeping with me to climb the ranks."

"what why." Kate asked feeling hut

"I don't Know and now I am wondering if there was anything wrong with Ryan after all or weather she was just using him, I told her she was being unreasonable and to remember her place even if we are friends, I think she got the message"

"Jess said that when she last spoke to Ryan he was down in Melbourne and doing okay."

"i'll call him tomorrow. Sorry I didn't call" he puled her in to a hug "so did you find the dress then"

"maybe you will have to wait and see" Kate replied coyly

"I am sorry I missed today. We can go to dinner tomorrow"

"no we cant." Kate sighed "we sail the day after and I need to get to Hammersley and see what Is needed so we are ready"

Kate lay awake long after mike had dropped off to sleep. She couldn't understand why Maxine was being like this. She knew that they had a relationship in the past and when she was dating Jim for the second time rumours were flying that they were together and that's why Maxine kept him on Hammersley for as long as she did. But they had been together for almost 18 months and it was only now with the wedding round the corner that Maxine had begun meddling. Rolling over she tried not to think about everything and fell in to a disturbed sleep. She just hoped that Mikes words earlier were enough to stop her from trying anything meant that she would leave them alone to live happily

**so I really struggled with this and wasnt sure weather to have mike and kate have a full on row or not, and weather mike should tell Kate what Maxine said . I decided on this after trying to write the row and failing. anyway hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

When Kate awoke the following morning the space next to her was empty. She was just about to move when mike pushed the door open and entered carrying a tray. Leaning back on the pillows

"whats all this" she smiled

"breakfast in bed" he placed the tray next to Kate and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can see that" she laughed picking up the glass of fruit juice. "but what for and why is there only enough for one" she asked sipping the drink.

"ah well I have a few meetings this morning at NAVCOM, not with Maxine I might add and I really wanted to say sorry for yesterday"

"it doesn't matter. Water under the bridge" she smiled

"so what time will you be on Hammersley?" mike asked

"I have to see Knocker this morning to collect the operations plans so I am guessing mid to late morning"

"as I said I am in meetings this morning but after I am done we could go for lunch?"

"sounds good" Kate bit in to one of the strawberries in the fruit salad mike had prepared for her.

"and I spoke to Ryan this morning he seems like he is enjoying Melbourne. Bird must have filled him in on the best places to go. He will be back for the wedding but all seems okay. He was actually surprised that his mum had said they hadn't been in contact."

"so Maxine lied then"

"It would seem so. Don't let her get to you."

"that's easy for you to say she isn't your CO."

Mike looked at his watch "look I have to go. But remember you are a much better person inside and out" he leaned over kissing her "see you later"

"bye" Kate sighed before tucking in to the rest of the goodies mike had brought up for breakfast.

Kate was nervous when she walked through the doors at NAVCOM unsure of how Maxine would be or what she would say. She had once tried to claim that mike though more of his career than he did he and that the navy would always come first to him. she entered Maxine's office. Standing in front of the desk she waited for Maxine.

"Kate" Maxine smiled it was a false smile that Kate could see straight through

"Ma'am"

"now is Hammersley ready to sail tomorrow"

"I have a few last minute checks to make regarding supplies but apart from that yes Ma'am"

"excellent" Maxine replied in a patronising voice "well its just a routine patrol SIEV's and FFV's and anything else you may encounter so it should be okay nothing that you couldn't handle obviously being on the patrol boats for how many years is it now?" Maxine pushed

"6 years Ma'am" Kate said through gritted teeth it was clear what she was doing.6 years ago patrol boats would never have been Kates first choice she needed the big ships but now she couldn't imagine doing anything else.

"so nothing that you cant handle. Departure at 06:30 tomorrow"

"yes Ma'am" this time it was Kates turn to force a polite smile.

She waited till she was outside before cursing in to her hat. Pulling out her phone she quickly pulled up Nikki's number.

"Nikki please tell me you are on can get to Hammersley for me ASAP"

"I am there now, whats wrong"

"Knocker has pulled forward our departure time so we have to do a emergency inventory and get any orders out before 1pm so we have a chance of being fully supplied"

"I shall begin right away."

"thanks Nik you are a life saver"

10 minutes later Kate walked over the gangway of Hammersley. She found Nav in the ships office on the computers checking the weather for the next few days, there was a storm tracking east but they should miss it unless it changed direction.

"so hows it going"

"ward room is fully supplied and I have just submitted the fresh produce order based on Birds recipes for the next few weeks it will be here at 16:00"

"Nikki you are amazing, right I think we are sorted. Can you send a message to the crew I think it best if everyone is on board for this afternoon." Kate smiled

"sure. 2-dads and Bird are already on board they were on watch last night I'll send the word out"

2 dads knocked on the office door "Ma'am and Ma'am Captain Flynn is here for you." He said "Boss Ma'am not you Nav" he tried to dig him self out of a hole

"I think we knew that 2-dads" Nav laughed turning to Kate "so whats Captain Flynn doing back on Hammersley then" she grinned her eyes sparkling.

"nothing like that" Kate gave her friend a slight shove "we are just going for lunch to make up for what happened yesterday"

"why what happened?" Nav replied suddenly concerned

"tell you later" she smiled "just call if you need me. Don't think we will be going far"

"Ma'am" Nikki smiled before turning back to the computer to finish her weather check.

Kate walked up on to the main deck of Hammersley where Mike was waiting.

"sir" she saluted aware of she was

"you ready" he smiled

"yeah" she walked back over the gangway with mike following. "so where shall we go?"

"I thought we could have a picnic on the water front, we can go get something from that little Deli"

"sounds good" she smiled

The sun was shining and they managed to find a seat over looking the bay and out to admiralty island.

"so how was it with commander white this morning?" mike asked

"she pulled forward our departure time and she was a patronizing cow" Kate stated tucking in to the lemon pepper chicken and new potato salad she had ordered.

"what time are you sailing then?" mike asked

"06:30" she sighed

"well at least it is only a short patrol"

"unless commander white decides to lengthen it for some reason" she looked at her watch "we best get back I have a tone of things to sort out and I cant leave it all to Nikki" she smiled

They walked back to the ship talking about the patrol. When they arrived back on Hammersley Kate walked over the gangway.

"what time do you think you will be done?" miked asked

"not sure. Don't wait up" she smiled

She stood and watched as he walked up the quay, it would be another tough patrol but she wouldn't be away for long and she would soon be marrying the man she loved. She waited till she could just make out his figure at the other end of the quay before walking in to the main corridors of the ship.

**I think I will skip forward a bit now** **to the week running up to the wedding. just a note can some one tell me what the Australian version of a Hen/bachelorette party is, I know its a bucks do for the men. enjoy the chapter and any ideas for both will also be appreciated **

**duckmadgirl **


	9. Chapter 9

With less than a week to go until the wedding everything was slowly starting to come together. Kate had had her final dress fitting and the dress was now hung up in the spare room hidden from sight and Mikes eyes.

Kate was sat in the back of Nav's car with Bomber and Bird on either side of her with sally sat in the front passenger seat. The sun was low in the sky and it was the perfect summer afternoon.

"Nikki where are we actually going" Kate sighed on the plus side at least she wasnt blindfolded like she was when mike had taken her to Hammersley

"you will see when we get there" she smiled looking in her mirror at Kate. Seeing it was winding her up not being in control of the situation.

Flopping back in her seat Kate stared out of the front window trying to get some clue as to where they were heading. The sun was low and on the right side of the car meaning that they were heading in a northerly direction towards Port Douglas on the main coastal road out of Cairns through the Kurunda national park

"so what are Mike and the boys doing?" Sally asked turning slightly in there seats

"don't really know. Buffer said something about him and 2-dads organising a survival adventure thing but he didn't say anything else didn't want Mike to back out I think"

"so by survival camping he actually means beer and fishing" Bomber laughed. She had served with Buffer and men in general to get what some of their code was and that defiantly sounded like code.

" sounds about right where buffer and 2-dads are concerned" Kate laughed

After a hour on the road they pulled up a long drive way and came to a stop outside a impressive hotel complex.

"we're here." Nikki called

"and where is here exactly?" Kate asked

"The Port Douglas hotel and Spa" Nav smiled

Kate stepped out of the car stretching out the kinks from being scrunched up in the back of Nikki's Kia. She watched as Nikki pulled out a huge bag from the boot along with everyone's cases.

" Nik thought we were only staying for 2 days, it looks like you are moving in" Kate laughed

"well this is for tonight" Nav smiled

"Why...?" Kate sounded nervous "whats happening tonight"

"wait and see" Nav smiled and looked at Kates face in her mirror "but its going to be fun"

Once they had checked in they headed up to the suite that Nikki had booked. The main room overlooked the hotels large pool and had amazing sea views across the great barrier reef. Shutting her self in her room pulling out her phone she brought up Mikes number. It rang for a few seconds before she heard the answer

"Mike Flynn" his voice came down the phone

"hey" she smiled

"Kate? Is everything okay?" he asked

"fine just checking your okay and just wanted to tell you to please stay safe and have fun"

"I will be fine. I am in the Navy"

" yeah that's what worries me. Is buffer there I want a quick word with him"

"okay" mike was unsure but passed the phone over

"Kate" buffers voice came down the phone

"Buffer" Kate cooed sweetly "just wanted to say have fun on the bucks night"

"thanks" buffer was sounding nervous

"and if you have planned anything stupid or if something happened then you and 2-dads will be on bailage cleaning duties for a well as yet undecided"

"me stupid I don't know what you mean Ma'am"

"do I have to remind you when you dived of the port forecastle and put yourself between a Mine and Hammersley"

" True that was stupid but nothing will happen Kate promise. Were just taking a boat to Rocky Island little camping and fishing perfectly safe"

"right still not convinced Buffer. I am strangely reminded of the last ExPed some of the crew of Hammersley went on and that did not end well."

Mike followed Buffer and 2-dads on to the small boat that they had hired. Ryan and 2-dads were already on board. There were just the bare essentials on board and a lot of beer.

"so where are we going" mike dumped his bag on the deck.

"Rocky island a little camping little fishing, perfect boys only expedition " Buffer said untying the boat and casting off

"at least there will be no weirdos on this ExPed," 2-dads called already hitting the beer that was onboard "well apart from you Roey." he grinned

It took just over 2 hours for them to sail over to the island. pulling the boat up on to the beach buffer turned to Robert.

"RO! Tie the boat up to that tree" he called over his shoulder as he pulled one of the bags on to his shoulder up towards the tree line and away from the tide.

"sure" RO sneezed "why did you have to pick this island buffer my allergies are going haywire" he sneezed again before following the others in to the thicket.

Kate walked out of the bedroom and back in to the main area of the suite. There were clothes and accessories all over the sofa.

"it looks like a explosion in a disco in here" Kate laughed. "what is all of this" she picked up a pair of purple Lycra leggings.

"well this is for tonight we are going to a 'ladies of the 80's' disco in town" Nav smiled

Bird was routing through some of the clothes and pulled out a bright red tutu. "this is actually pretty cool" she grinned as she pulled out a black off the shoulder top to go with it.

"okay calm down Jess the 80's weren't all that great fashion was one of those things that wasnt great" bomber smiled

"I know but it is still pretty cool"

"here this is yours" Nav handed Kate a white dress with a lace skirt

"this is hideous" Kate laughed "what are you wearing ?"

" this" Nav held up a sleek black strapless catsuit with a sweetheart neckline

Once they were all dressed bird pulled a headband with a veil attached as well as a pink fluffy bride to be on the top.

"is this entirely necessary" Kate sighed looking in the mirror. With birds makeover to her hair she looked like she had a mad tropical eye disease and had been dragged through a hedge backwords

"yes" Bomber and Bird said in unison

"come on Kate let your hair down besides I am in charge tonight" Nav grinned adding a sash with bride to be stamped along it. "now lets go have some fun"

On the island Buffer with 2-dads help had set up a large tent and got a fire going. Buffer had brought several packets of burgers and sausages as well as other barbeque foods.

"so whats the plan?" Ryan asked

"what do you mean?" 2-dads asked

"well what are we going to do just sit in the tent for 2 days and get pissed"

"no young Ryan. You wanted to come on the EXPED last time and well couldn't so this is your chance. We're going fishing and there is a amazing cliff up the on the point perfect for diving"

"diving and beer sounds like we will be needing a medivac before too long" Ryan rolled his eyes

Mike laughed "don't worry no one will ask you to dive of a cliff after you have had a few and didn't Kate threaten to put you two on bailage cleaning duties if you do anything stupid"

"yes but I think she meant anything stupid to you" Buffer began handing out the bottles of beer. "so hears to you boss and the last bit of freedom"

The club was loud and the 80's party was in full swing. Everyone was dressed up in 80s fashion and all looked ridiculous. Bomber walked over to the booth that they had found with drinks for everyone as well as several shots.

The following morning on the island all woke up with sore heads. After packing down the camp they looked to where the RHIB was suppose too be tied up but it was missing.

"RO! Where's the boat" buffer called

"I tied it up. Used a reef knot and everything" RO covered his eyes the sun reflecting off the water.

"a REEF knot, call your self a sailor you don't use a reef knot to tie up the RHIB how are we going to get back" Buffer shouted

"do we have a Sat phone or a radio then we can call someone to get us" mike suggested trying to defuse the situation

"yeah we have a radio but don't know what sort of signal we will have" buffer stated.

"hey isn't that one of our patrol boats" Ryan called pointing to a large ship just visible in the distance.

Mike grabbed a pair of binoculars he had brought with him looking at the ship he managed to catch a glimpse of the hull number. "its Kingston. Pass me the radio" he held his hand out to Buffer. "Australian war ship Kingston come in over" he called with no responce. "Australian war ship Kingston come in over"

"this is Kingston who is this over" a voice came back over the radio.

"Kingston this is Captain Mike Flynn of the RAN I have a bit of a strange request …."

Kate lay back on the recliner next to the pool. The sun was shining down with a cool breeze blowing across the bay. She hadn't felt so relaxed in ages and all the stresses of the last 10 weeks had melted away and she couldn't wait until she married mike in 2 days time. All thoughts of work the navy and especially commander white and all her games she had been playing of late had gone out of the window. .

**sorry it took so long and I am not entirely sure I am happy with this. the idea of the hen do and their outfits is based on the film Walking on Sunshine which was a musical hit with songs from the 1980's. anyway enjoy and let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

Kate awoke with the sun streaming through the curtains. Stretching out the realisation of that today was the day she was marring the man she loved. Bomber, Bird and Nav had all stayed over the previous night.

Walking down stairs everyone else was up and all looked like a kid on Christmas morning. She was immediately greeted by Nav who handed her a glass of Bucks fizz

"thanks" Kate smiled "how long do we have?"

"plenty of time." Nav almost squealed with excitement

"and I though it was suppose to be me that was excited" Kate laughed.

"well it took you two long enough to get together it was obvious from the first day you stepped on Hammersley you had the hots for each other" Nav grinned topping up Kates glass

Kate was almost ready when Nav walked in smiling. "so have you got everything?"

"what?" Kate asked confused

"something old something new something borrowed and something blue?"

"oh that almost" Kate smiled

"well what are you using then" Nav asked

"something blue, the blue trim on my dress and something new..." she lifted up the skirts if her dress to reveal an new pair of white boots from her ceremonial uniform.

"your wearing them?" bomber sounded surprised

"well I don't want to wear heals on the deck of Hammersley and besides I look a bit like a fairy elephant in heals, and these are much comfier but I couldn't find anything old or borrowed"

"here is your something old" Bird presented Kate with a large box. "I took textile design at school and I wanted to make you something special"

Kate lifted the lid off the box and found her old officers hat she had after completing her training at ADFA. Lifting the hat out she found a lace veil attached along with a blue ribbon where the black band should have been,. "its beautiful" she gasped dabbing at her eye with a tissue trying to preserve her makeup. Putting the box down she wrapped her arm around bird "thank you"

"and this can be your something borrowed," Nav undid the chain that hung round her neck. "my Grandfather gave me this when I graduated ADFA" the chain was a simple silver necklace with a heart made from a blue stone hanging on down.

"this is lovely" Kate smiled as Nav placed it round her neck and doing up the clasp touching the pendent as she felt it drop.

"and you will be needing this" Bomber pulled out a small silver coin out of the pocket on her dress.

"what is it" Kate asked turning it over. It wasnt a Australian coin but it had the head of the Queen of England on the reverse side.

"its a silver sixpence for your shoe. Its to prosperity or ward of evil EX lovers"

"right not sure I have many of those but hey" Kate grinned

Mike walked along the Dock where Hammersley was moored. The sun was beating down on the dock and the water was sparkling like exotic gems where the light hit. Everyone was milling around on the quay in front of Hammersley. There was only a small guest list and it was mostly old friends and crew from Hammersley and Family. Dutchy walked up behind him with dark shades.

"boss" he called shaking mikes hand

"Dylan I thought you were heading back to Afghan? "mike sounded surprised but glad that he was hear, he had been a close friend of Kates'

"change of plan we are being deployed next week so I thought may as well come up and see you finally marry Kate"

"well its good to have you here," mike smiled as he headed over the gangway of Hammersley.

Ryan walked over to him. "mike just to warn you mums on the warpath. I don't know what she is planning but she did say that she would make sure Hammersley would be the only one available to sail"

"thanks Ryan but nothing can ruin today" mike smiled looking over to where the open topped car he had hired to bring Kate and the bridesmaids had pulled up at the bottom of the quay.

Kate stepped out of the car carefully easing the dress out so as not to ruin it. Bomber and Nav straightened the back of the train before taking walking towards the isle. Following them Kate walked along the quayside.

"charge" she smiled as she spied her old friend

"hi Kate... congratulations Mike is one lucky man"

"thanks charge hows is it on the west?" she hugged him

"oh not bad nothing like the reefs though nothing can beat this beauty"

Kate smiled before continuing to walk along to the gangway of Hammersley. She took a deep breath as she walked over. This was the moment she had longed for, for so long he was the only man she evet imagined and wanted to marry. Taking her place next to mike she lifted her vail throwing it back over her head.

"you look amazing" Mike whispered in to her ear

"your looking not that bad your self" she smiled

The chaplain turned to both Mike and Kate

"we are gathered here to day to join this man and this woman..."

He was interrupted by several different ringtones all of them from Hammersley's crew. Kate span around to face Nav who had pulled her phone out of the handy pockets on her dress

"I don't believe it" she swore loudly

"whats wrong" Kate asked

Nikki held her phone out to Kate. It showed a message from NAVCOM

' HMAS Hammersley Notice for Sail 40 minuets further information sent to Ship'

"she cant be serious" Kate wanted to cry "Mike? I thought Hammersley was on leave and not on call"

"I don't know." He pulled out his own phone "Maxine care to explain why Hammersley has been crash sailed?" he had put it on speaker

"well its all kicking of on Samaru again and Hamersley has a relationship with the islands so its a logical choice, and you need to get to the airport they want you to fly over and head up the command with the French"

"but its mine and Kates wedding day"

"well you know the Navy no sense of timing anyway I am needed in a meeting Sir so ..." the line went dead

Kate pulled her hat of dropping it on the deck before pushing her way down to her cabin. Why was Maxine doing this. It was suppose to be the happiest day of her life and now it was just ruined. She tugged at the laces that did the dress up. What was the point she changed in to her combats and black boots before walking on to the bridge. If they didn't sail then Maxine would most centrally have her up on disciplinary charges and mike wouldn't be able to help Maxine would make sure of that.

Mike had made apologies to the guests and sent them down to the beach to enjoy the party and think of them he walked on to the bridge.

"Kate" he walked up behind her

"you best go don't want to be late for your flight" Kate wiped away the falling tears

"I thought I would hitch a ride with you if that's okay I can be a stowaway. I mean your going to Samaru and so am I"

Kate made a slight smile. "you only want to be on Hammersley again"

"no its our wedding day and I don't want to leave you for a second" he pulled her close in to a hug

"some wedding day we didn't even get started"

"I know we can rearrange" he kissed the top of her head

"I best get specials closed up we need to be out in less than 10 minuets"

Maxine stood on the far end of the quay watching Hammersley sail out. She had managed to stop the wedding for now but she needed to come up with a more permeant plan

**hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. i think i have a couple more chapters left to write **


	11. Chapter 11

Hammersley left port 30 minuets late. Kate knew Maxine would probably have something to say but she didn't care. She needed some more clothes from home as she was wearing her only spare uniform that she stored on the ship and her dress uniform was at home something she would need if she was attending meetings ant the consulate.

Walking on to the bridge everyone was buisy with their work.

"Nav how long till we are at Sambon warf?" Kate asked her heart not really in it.

"26 hours ma'am" Nav looked at her chart "yeah 26 hours at this speed

"thanks Nav"

The bridge remained fairly silent no one knew quite what to say or how to act.. most of them knew how special the day was to Kate and what it meant to her

"Nav I'll be in my Cabin sorting through the trees worth of paper Commander white has sent through you have the ship"

"Boss" Nav turned slightly

Kate sat in her cabin half of the paperwork that Maxine had sent was in French. Not a language she was fluent in. She knew enough to order a coffee or to basically say she is a Australian and she only speaks English. Banging her head against her desk she felt like she had given up the will. Mike Knocked on the door.

"Kate?" he called opening the door

"hey" she smiled weakly. "

"just checking your okay"

"fine. well not fine but still getting there. was there anything else?"

"yeah what time will be arriving at Samaru?"

Kate looked at her watch. "we should be there by first Dog tomorrow"

Mike smiled "Excellent I shall leave you to the paperwork"

"gee thanks" Kate rolled her eyes smiling

Mike walked on to the bridge. He missed this looking out to sea from the bridge of a ship. He did enjoy his job at NAVCOM and it did mean he and Kate could be together.

"Nikki how is everything going?" he called

"Fine Sir" she turned slightly to face him. "the perfect navy day. No cloud

"what time is sunset today?" he asked

"err 18:59" Nav looked at her charts. "its also a full moon"

"that doesn't give us much time"

"time for what sir" Nav asked excitedly

"now that would be telling" he winked "can you make sure all crew are in smarts and on the forecastle for sunset and that Kate is in a nice dress"

"are you two going to..."

"shhh yes but I want it to be a surprise"

Kate walked on to the bridge, everyone fell silent once again

"everything alright... Nikki"

"fine Ma'am nothing on radar and all seems fine" she smiled trying to contain her excitement

"i'll just go get a coffee" mike made backwords steps towards the stairs off the bridge

"Sir I need a word about cabins if you have a minute"

"okay" mike smiled

"so your welcome to take my cabin Sir and I can bunk in with Nav..."

"Kate you need the CO's cabin I am more than happy in the guest cabins" Mike smiled "and anyway I am not suppose to be here am I and its your ship" he grinned

"true. Well if your sure" Kate smiled kissing him on his Cheek before making her way back up to the bridge

Mike made his way to the galley, bird was buisy prepping dinner for the evening

"bird" Mike called

"Sir" she jumped not expecting him to be there "bummer about today I am really sorry you and Kate couldn't get married

"I was wondering how prepped you were with dinner for tonight.

"just started Sir. I was going to do creamy veggie pasta"

"could you organise a steel beach Barbie instead and do you have anything that can make a cake in less than 4 hours."

"umm I can do a refrigerator cake. Bickies marshmallows and other goodies mixed in chocolate and set in the fridge?"

"perfect that will have to do"

"and whats a 'steel beach Barbie'" Bird asked

"we have a Barbie on deck hence steel beach. Ask bomber to help she will show you what to do"

"may I ask what all this is for?" she asked before catching his eye. "OMG" she squealed with excitement "this will be so cool getting marr..."

"keep it under wraps please I don't want Kate to find out, Nav knows and she is helping okay. It will be just before sunset"

"that's so romantic" bird couldn't contain her excitement

Kate walked in to her cabin yawing. It had just cone 18:00 and she was feeling whipped out. It had been a long day and it was tinged with sadness because she should have been married by now but because of Maxine and her agenda she was not. She found her hat that bird had transformed on her rack. Smiling she placed it on the desk.

Nav knocked on the cabin door

"Kate?"

"yeah" Kate replied trying not to yawn.

Nav opened the door holding a white maxi dress. "you need to put this on"

"okay 1) that is not suitable to wear at sea and 2 why" Kate replied

"just put it on and I shall be back in a minute okay"

"fine" Kate sighed knowing her best friend she wouldn't back down easily

Nav made her way down the corridors to the spare cabin where mike was. Knocking he opened the door.

"all crew not on watch are waiting and I changed the rota so its all of the Hammersley old timers and Kate is getting ready"

"thanks Nav. You best go get sorted aswell" mike smiled

Half a hour later Nav arrived back at Kates Cabin. Opening the door she found Kate pulling the zip up on the back of the dress. She turned when she heard the door open.

"Nik whats going on. Why am I in this dress and you in your dress smarts?"

"youll have to ask Captain Flynn. His orders Ma'am" Nav tried not to laugh

"do you know where he is?" Kate was getting annoyed. So much for him not taking over her ship . she paused remembering he had thrown the same at her on her first 24 hours on the old Hammersley.

"on the forecastle I think. He also asked if you would wear this" she handed her the hat of the desk. The hat that Bird had made

Kate grabbed the hat off of Nikki walking towards the deck. She had put her white boots on as they went better with the dress than her combats. As she walked out she could see half the crew all stood in their smarts and mike in his white ceremonial uniform talking casually with the navy Chaplin that was gong to marry them earlier in the day.

Walking up to mike she pulled his arm pulling him to one side.

"err mike care to explain what the hell is going on. Like why half my crew are on deck in smarts? and why there is a steel beach barbeque ? and why you have a navy Chaplin as a stowaway?"

"well I thought we could get married now. There is a old church law that says you can only get married in day light hours. Well the sun is setting so what do you say?" he got down on one knee "Kate McGregor will you marry me?"

"yes" she smiled turning to where the crew were cheering. "well come on lets do this" she looked out over the horizon. The setting sun had set the sky alight

They both stood in front of the Chaplin "well we are gathered here this evening in the most of unusual circumstances to join this man and this woman in marriage. I have to say I have never conducted a wedding at sea before, mike I believe you have something to say to Kate"

" Kate, I have loved you from the moment we first met. I loved that you had fire in your belly that you always had a answer for everything and could never take no for a answer. I promise to never stand in the way and to always help you to fly high. You are brilliant and are destring for great things" mike smiled looking at Kate.

"Mike from the moment we met I knew you were the only man I could ever marry. Even though we have had our trials you have always stuck by me, loved me and been my rock. I promise to listen to you and not always go off on one. I promise to always come home to you after every patrol and I will love you till the end of time"

After exchanging the rings the Chaplin turned smiling "I now pronounce you man and wife. And you may now kiss your bride"

Mike gently pulled Kate towards him kissing her not wanting to let go forgetting where they were for a moment The whole ship erupted in cheers. When they eventually surfaced they smiled.

"well as we have the steel beach Barbie then I am authorising a beer issue" Kate called. more cheers erupted from the crew.

Nav plonked her wireless speakers on the side. "its time for your first dance" she announced scrolling through her I-pod till she found the perfect song for them. Mike held out his hand leading Kate in to the middle of the deck waiting for the song to start playing. Shania Twain's your still the one. Nav had chosen well the lyrics summed up their relationship perfectly.

"so how does it feel Mrs Flynn" Mike whispered in to her ear as he softly moved around with her.

"well not happy that we are going to Samaru but this has to be the best day of my Life apart from this morning when our first wedding got railroaded and trashed."

"I love you" he lifted her chin kissing her softly

"Ditto" Kate smiled

**so almost done with this fic but loved writing it. the next chapter will be set a few weeks after they return from Samaru as there was nothing really going on Maxine was just being a mega witch and that was the furthest I could think of sending Hammersley. please let me know what you think and leave a review. **

**Duckmadgirl x **


	12. Chapter 12

Kate walked through the door after another patrol. They had returned from Samaru where nothing was actually happening and the local authorities were able to shut everything down before they arrived so it was a waste of time and tax dollars. They had been back less than 12 hours when Maxine deployed Hammersley to check on sightings of SIEVs on the Timor sea. The last few days had been rough and she had spent most of this patrol glued to the toilet bowl. Everything seemed to make her feel ill. The movement of the ship, the smell of the bacon cooking in the morning, the smells from the engines even the smell of her own shampoo had her dashing for the toilet. She pulled out a box from her sea bag. She had stopped at the pharmacy on the way home. Placing it on the table she stared at it plucking up the courage to open it. Biting the bullet she grabbed the box and dashed upstairs before she could change her mind.

Mike sat at his desk reading through his emails when one in particular caught his eye. Picking up the phone he dialled the extension for Maxine's office.

"Max can you come in to my office please"

It took all of five minutes for Maxine to walk to Mikes office

"mike" she smiled hoping he had finally seen sense and dumped Kate.

"take a seat" he said with out looking up eyes glued on to his computer.

"this sounds ominous what is it" Maxine joked

"I have some news about a new posting for you"

"but I didn't ask for one"

"no I recommended you for this one as I think it will be beneficial for you and can give you some new skills"

"okay "Maxine was unsure "what is it"

"well you are being posted to the UK for a year as part of a naval exchange program with the British Royal Navy. You leave tonight on a flight to Glasgow where some one will meet you and escort you to HMNB Clyde."

"England. Your sending me too BLOODY England.." Maxine practically screamed

"well technically its Scotland"

"well Scotland same bloody difference" she spat

"well don't say that to a scots man they will eat you alive" mike laughed

"why are you doing this" Maxine tried to force tears from her eyes as screaming wasnt working

"I warned you if you interfered in my life again and yet you knew Hamersley was not to be sailed on the 23rd and yet you crash sailed her for no good reason. And ruined what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Well tried to" he could see right through her

"so you married her then" she spat

"well yes not that its any of your business . We had the ceremony on Hammersley en route to Samaru" he turned his computer slightly to show his new screensaver a shot of him and Kate with the sun setting behind them.

"well what about Ryan don't you care about him"

"he is 19 and I think getting away from you babying him may do him some good"

"what!"

"Commander White ! you are leaving for Scotland tonight. Your flight is out of Sydney International. Oh and don't forget some thermal underwear I hear its very cold in Scotland this time of year

Maxine huffed and turned to leave.

"have a good time, watch out for wild haggis and say hi to Nessie for me" mike called after her as she stalked out of the office

He turned to look at his computer sending a email to the admiral explaining that commander white had jumped at the chance to go to the uk. It was a slight exaggeration but sending Maxine to the uk for a year would allow Kate to feel better on Hammersley but also give him a chance to find a posting in country for Maxine. Looking down at the time he cursed to him self he was running late. He had promised to meet Kate off Hammersley. Logging off and shutting the computer down he grabbed his things and made for the exit. He knew she would be onboard now so headed home

He opened the door and saw Kates bags in the hall.

"Kate?" he called.

She sat upright form the sofa. The only way she fount to stop her self throwing up every 5 minuets or feeling nauseous to lie down with a icy cold damp cloth on the back of her neck

"hey" she smiled weakly

"is everything okay?" mike asked walking over to her sitting down.

"yeah.." she closed her eyes trying to choke back the nausea that was rising in the back of her throat. Covering her mouth she dashed for the stairs and straight for the bathroom.

Kate?" mike called following her.

"sorry?" she smiled weakly. She was looking pale.

"are you sure your okay"

"fine. But you are going to need to get a new aftershave that one is awful" she smiled

"I thought you liked it?" mike looked puzzled

"yeah about that, I have to tell you something" she placed a hand on her stomach looking down smiling.

**a/n so I got the idea about sending Maxine to the uk as I was on twitter and saw a tweet from one of our survey ships had a RAN lieutenant onboard as part of a exchange program. anyway I hope you enjoy and I am writing the sequel for this one ATM so it should be up soon. please let me know what you think **

**PS a wild haggis is a Scottish mythological animal thing. **


End file.
